


Exemplar

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [675]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Is Gibbs caring? Yes. Would you want him to be the example used to set how care is shown to everyone? I think not.





	Exemplar

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/07/2001 for the word [exemplar](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/03/07/exemplar).
> 
> exemplar  
> A model or pattern to be copied or imitated.  
> A typical or standard specimen.  
> An ideal model or type.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #338 Care.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Exemplar

No one would find Gibbs to be an exemplar of care. At least not one that people wanted followed. Still it couldn’t be denied that Gibbs did care. He would give his life for any member of his team and any number of strangers if the opportunity lended itself.

It drove some of his team crazy in the face of his self destructive tendencies that he took others to task for, finding it to be a bit hypocritical. That wasn’t to say that Gibbs wasn’t a great role model. When it came to his job, Gibbs was great. He always found the culprit with a few exceptions despite his gruff nature and lack of obvious caring.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
